


Referring to You

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: Community: toku_holidays, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souta commits a faux pas when first meeting the new Boukenger members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Referring to You

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/musa_winxfairy/profile)[**musa_winxfairy**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/musa_winxfairy/) on [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/toku_holidays/profile)[**toku_holidays**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/toku_holidays/).

"Don't you think it was a bit unprofessional for you to refer to your teammates in that way?" Sakura asked.

Souta carefully sat up, putting his book on the table. "Referring to... Sorry, I don't know what you mean by that."

Sakura pursed her lips. "What you said about me and Mamiya-san."

"Ah, that," Souta said. Sakura had, Souta figured, felt a little overwhelmed by the presence of such a vibrant, energetic, beautiful, with an undeniably extroverted _feminine_ personality, and maybe been unsure about her joining them. Noticing this, Souta had figured he'd subtly let Sakura know that she had her own assets, not just as a adventurer, but as a woman... So he'd said that it was great to have two cute girls on the team. "Not at the time... But reflecting, I see how it could have been. Sorry about that."

"No problem, I just wanted to be sure you were aware."

"Got it," Souta said. "But," he added as Sakura was about to exit. "I do want you to know that I do enjoy working with you... For various reasons."

Sakura turned around. "Thank you," she said hesitantly, although her lips twitched into a slight smile. "I've also found it pleasurable to work with you." And with a nod, she was gone. Souta grinned to himself, thinking how sweet Sakura's few moments of approval were. She was worth the wait.


End file.
